Be the King again
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Bokuto masih belum bisa melihat wajah kecewa Akaashi, namun Akaashi selalu bisa membantu Bokuto untuk mengambil kembali mahkotanya yang terjatuh. / "Kita belum kalah, Bokuto-san-kau belum kalah. Angkat kepalamu, kau bisa ambil mahkota mu lagi"/


_Disclaimer: Furudate_ _Haruichi_

* * *

 _Be the King again_

* * *

 _Count your blessings not your flaws._

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be King again._

 _ **-Lauren Aquilina; King-**_

* * *

Suara detak jarum jam menghiasi sunyinya kamar pemuda yang kini, sedang meringkuk dibawah selimut. Bokuto Kotaro, pemilik ruangan itu memejamkan matanya paksa, mencoba untuk kembali terlelap meskipun matahari sudah terik diluar sana. Teriakan dari sang ibunda pun tak dihiraukan nya.

Ia hanya ingin kembali tertidur lagi, kembali bermimpi lagi, kembali mengecap sebuah kemenangan meskipun hanya sebagai bunga tidur.

Jika ia bangun dan kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, Bokuto tak yakin bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dihadapan teman-teman, klub voli, pelatih dan juga.. dihadapan Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto meremas rambutnya frustasi, dia mencoba untuk tak mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Saat Fukurodani kalah 1 poin dengan Nekoma.

Dia tak mau mengingat semua kepahitan itu lagi, meskipun dirinya dan Kuroo telah berjanji kalau pertandingan ini, siapapun yang kalah atau menang adalah pemenang. Namun tetap saja, yang namanya kalah itu menyakitkan. Yang namanya kalah itu membuat tak selera makan.

Apalagi, penyebab kekalahan mereka dikarenakan Bokuto yang terlalu terbawa euforia 'ingin menang', sehingga toss dari Akaashi tak bisa maksimal mencapai tim lawan. Dan justru, tim lawan lah yang berhasil mencetak angka untuk kemenangan mereka.

Bokuto tak sanggup. Masih tak sanggup. Bila mengingat wajah tertegun Akaashi saat peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir, dan mereka dinyatakan kalah. Wajah Akaashi yang masih memberinya semangat walaupun kedua bola matanya telah berair. Wajah Akaashi yang frustasi menahan diri di keheningan bis pulang usai pertandingan.

Bokuto tak tau lagi harus bagaimana, selama 2 hari ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dan merutuki semua kebodohannya.

" _Kotaro! Makan siang dulu, sayang"_

Suara ibunda lagi-lagi terdengar dari balik pintu, Bokuto hanya menjawab dengan guamaman singkat. Terdengar lagi suara helaan nafas serta gerak-gerik khawatir dari ibunda Bokuto.

Bokuto pun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengusap mata yang sembab-akibat menangis semalaman tanpa sadar- tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar lagi di pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, bu! Aku akan makan-"

 _"Bokuto-san ini aku."_

Bokuto segera berlari menuju pintu, namun memilih untuk bersandar dibalik dinding dekat kusen pintu, dibanding membuka dan langsung menghambur kearah dekapan adik kelasnya itu.

 _"Bokuto-san? Aku tau kau sedang tidak tidur. Tolong buka pintunya"_

Suara Akaashi terdengar kembali, membuat Bokuto mendekatkan badan nya ke balik pintu.

"Untuk apa Akaashi?" Bokuto berbicara, tubuhnya kini merosot hingga terduduk di depan pintu.

Akaashi mengerutkan kening, disandarkan telinganya ke arah badan pintu yang masih tertutup itu.

" _Aku ingin berkunjung. Karena kau sudah 2 hari tak terlihat di ruang klub_ " Akaashi menjawab seadanya.

Bokuto menggelengkan kepala, dahinya diletakan diatas lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Aku tak apa Akaashi, aku-aku hanya kelelahan. Nanti juga sembuh. Pulanglah"

" _Bohong."_ Akaashi langsung menyambar perkataan Bokuto.

 _"Jangan mencoba berbohong kepadaku Bokuto-san. Aku mengenal mu lebih dari siapapun. Jadi tolong, buka kan pintunya. Aku ingin sekali melihat mu"_

Terdengar isakan pelan dari balik pintu. Bokuto mematung. Itu suara Akaashi, itu suara tangis Akaashi.

 _"Jangan seperti ini Bokuto-san. Jangan merasa menjadi tersangka, jangan merasa menjadi yang paling bersalah, jangan merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang terluka. Kami semua juga terluka Bokuto-san. Aku juga terluka! Kalau kau yang menjadi Raja sekaligus penyemangat saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kami? Kami yang hanya-"_

 _Ceklek.._

"Keiji.. " Pintu pun terbuka, menampakan Bokuto dengan wajah sembab dan tangan yang terbentang- meminta pelukan.

Akaashi tersenyum, langsung menghambur kearah dekapan Bokuto.

"Kotaro-san" Akaashi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis keringat yang ia rindukan itu, lamat-lamat bahu kedua nya basah. Sama-sama menangis, sama-sama merunduk, sama-sama terisak di depan pintu. Keduanya bersama menyampaikan rasa sedih dan kekecewaan yang mereka pendam.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bersedih lagi" Hibur Akaashi, sambil mengusap punggung Bokuto yang masih bergetar.

"Lucu rasanya. Kau menghiburku namun kau sendiri yang menangis tersedu" Bokuto melepaskan pelukan nya, mengusap air mata yang kini meluncur melewati pipi Akaashi.

Akaashi tersenyum, jemarinya masih belum mau meninggalkan kaus Bokuto-tetap tergenggam erat.

"Kau belum kalah, Bokuto- _san"_ Ucap Akaashi, sambil mengeratkan cengkraman di ujung bawah kaus Bokuto.

Bokuto mendengus, "Aku telah kalah, aku-"

"Belum, Kotaro! " Akaashi menyentak. Memanggil nama depan Bokuto memang ampuh untuk meredakan emosi pemuda bersurai dwi warna itu.

"Angkat kepala mu" Ujar Akaashi, telunjuknya membawa dagu Bokuto hingga sejajar dengan nya.

"Tersenyum" Akaashi mengulurkan kedua jari telunjuknya ke sisi bibir Bokuto.

"Kau yang memegang kontrolnya-kau selalu yang memegang kontrol" Akaashi mengusap rambut yang kini sejalur dengan gravitasi iti dengan lembut.

"Kini, kau bisa menjadi Raja lagi. Ambil makhota mu, Bokuto- _san_. Kita belum sepenuhnya kalah-kau belum kalah" Akaashi mendekatkan dahinya hingga bersentuhan dengam milik Bokuto.

Bokuto menatap Akaashi dengam berbinar-Akaashi Keiji memang yang paling handal dalam membangkitkan Bokuto yang terpuruk.

"Aku masih bisa?" tanya Bokuto, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun Akaashi yang meyakinkan,

"Ya, kau bisa. Selalu bisa untuk mengambil mahkota mu yang terjatuh"

Jawabnya disertai senyuman tulus.

* * *

End

* * *

 _Yaho_

 _back again..._

 _mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur!_

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu punya Lauran Aquilina yang aku sisipin di awal cerita,_

 _Coba dengerin deh~_

 _Enak banget dan pas aku denger itu keingetan Bokuto yang 'merasa' jadi raja dan Akaashi yang selalu bisa ngebantu Bokuto buat ambil mahkotanya yang jatuh_

 _wkwkwkw_

 _._

 _._

 _Udah itu ajaa, makasih udah mampir!_

 _._

 _._

 _Ditunggu review nya!_

 _._

 _God bless Us,_

 _Nala. K_


End file.
